<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect by Lionwingz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653807">Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionwingz/pseuds/Lionwingz'>Lionwingz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jinzou Ningen Hakaider (1995)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Robot/Human Relationships, Topping from the Bottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionwingz/pseuds/Lionwingz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His most beloved child, perfect in every way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gurjev/Michael (Hakaider)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyWeiss/gifts">DeadlyWeiss</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you like this! Hakaider was an… interesting movie, but this was a fun element to explore!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s a shame some features were impossible to include on Michael, but he doesn’t need them. He has absolute loyalty and obedience. He has the power to destroy all who stand in the way of Gurjev’s perfect society.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> cock attachment and no capacity to say no to Gurjev. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And of course he is handsome, Gurjev thinks, stroking the metal lips of his most beloved child. Perfect in design and just humanoid enough to be beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No human form, of course. That’s too close to the dangers that Hakaider had resulted in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, even perfection requires sacrificing. He’ll find a way around the issue eventually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael is absolutely still as Gurjev takes his pleasure from the android’s body. As he was told. As he understands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he is perfect for Gurjev.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gurjev moans, hand around his own cock as he rides his creation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You truly are excellent,” he says. He is glad he did not give his child the capacity for carnal pleasure, such a sensation would surely turn his mind from his purpose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To keep the peace and to serve Gurjev.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I give you permission to move,” he says anyways, because Michael </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel his own kind of pleasure in his servitude, the perfect creation that he is. And of course he can </span>
  <em>
    <span>vibrate</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which had not been a purposeful feature. And move in and out of him in perfect thrusts, though that is not nearly as arousing as his utter desire to do his duty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A perfect creation, under Gurjev’s total control even Michael thrusts into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obedient in every way, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what has Gurjev spilling onto his most beloved child’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets himself rest for long moments because he knows he can. Michael will not move, and no one would possibly be able to defeat him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he moves, slipping off of his creation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clean yourself and return to your patrol,” he says, leaning against his pure white sheets. Michael gets up immediately, bowing to Gurjev before he goes with a perfect. “Yes sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perfect.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>